WHO?
by chaseandzoforeva
Summary: Jonas Brothers come to PCA and wat happens....ZC! STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY!


Who!?

Wednesday:

"Oh MY GOD! The Jonas Brothers are coming to PCA!" squealed Lola.

"REALLY!?" Zoey screamed

"YES! They're coming to visit their cousin or somthing...BUT YES!" Lola replied.

"Hey girls..." Chase said as he walked into the girls lounge "what's up?" He continued

"The Jonas Brothers are coming to PCA!" Lola said

"Oh yea I know...they're coming to see me...they're my cousins..."

"NO WAY!?" Zoey said

"Yes way!" Chase replied "are moms are sisters...they both have curly hair...that's where I got my bushy hair and that's where Nick got his curls..."

"Chase...the dean wants you in his office...something about famous visitors..." A boy said to Chase

"Okay..." He replied. Then he said to the girls "they're here...if you want you can come with to meet...just NO screaming, squealing, or anything of the nature...DEAL!?"

"Deal" both of the girls said...they started to walk towards the deans office.

When they got there the secretary told them to go on in. They walked in and the first thing they saw was the dean "singing" (if you could even call it that) "Year 3000" and "dancing" (again...if you could even call it that).

"Sir?" Chase said interupting the dean's "performance".

"Oh Chase, you're here...good...so your cousins, THE JONAS BROTHERS, are here. If you would like they may stay in an extra dorm room across the hall from yours...while they're here..."

"But Dean Rivers...Justin Wallhouse and Tim Trautman live there..."

"Not for this week they don't..."

"We don't have to ...we can stay in the hotel across the street...it's no big deal...we swear" Kevin said.

"No don't be silly..you're going to stay in that room and it's final!" The Dean ordered.

"Alrights" and "Okays" were heard throughout the room.

"Well Chase, go ahead and show them around... and we are really looking forward to your performance on Friday. And WELCOME TO PCA!" said the Dean

While walking around PCA you could hear girls scream and guys saying to their girlfriends... "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM" then they would see the Jonas Brothers and they would scream too.

As soon as they got to the boys' dorm they went in and got settled. All the while Zoey was just staring at Nick. And he wasn't trying NOT to stare at her.

"So who are these lovely ladies?" Joe asked

"Oh this" pointing to Zoey "is Zoey and this is" pointing at Lola "is Lola. Zoey, Lola, these are my cousins, Joe, Kevin, and Nick...NICK!?"

"WHAT!?" Nick asked. Pulling his gaze from Zoey and making her look at Chase as well.

"What are you looking at?" Joe asked as a small smirk spread on his face knowing exactly WHO he was looking at.

"Nothing"

"Okay well we better go...BYE" Lola said while pulling Zoey away.

"YOU LIKE NICK!?" Lola squealed as soon as they were in the lounge.

"So...and be quiet...I don't want him to know!"

" He likes you too...he couldn't keep his eyes off of you!" Lola told her.

"Whatever.."

FRIDAY:

The day of the performance was amazing...at the concert Nick while singing "S.O.S" and "Hold On" would wink at Zoey every once in awhile...Zoey of course saw and couldn't believe it...NICK JONAS liked her. Lola WAS right.

So after the concert Zoey went up to Nick and told him that he did great.

"So what are you doing tonight at about 7?" Nick asked Zoey

"Nothing...well I was going to hang out with my room mates but I can do that anytime. Why?" She said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"YES!" Zoey shouted

"Okay so meet me by the fountain at 7?"

"YES!" Zoey shouted yet again.

"Okay, see you then" he said while leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"YES!" Zoey knew that her and Nick were going to have the best time of their life.

But what she didn't know was that Chase was around the corner watching the scene take place and he was very mad at Nick. Nick knew that he liked Zoey...he had to have...he talked about Zoey all the time when he came home for holidays and for the summer. At least Nick got the hint ...but he was wrong.

Chase walked up to Zoey.

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH MY COUSIN!?" Chase yelled

"Yea. So? What's the big deal?" Zoey asked

"He's my cousin...he's leaving Sunday...you'll probably NEVER see him again...and I...LO.." Chase stopped himself

"You what?" Zoey asked

" Iloveyou" he said in a rush then ran off.

" Did he just say he loved me?" Zoey asked her self then ran after Chase

When she caught up with him he was at the fountain looking at the water.

"Chase...did you say that you Lo..." Zoey was caught off by Chase.

"NO! I just...just go on the date...okay Zo' just go on the date and have fun okay!?"

"Okay, Fine"

That night Zoey couldn't even consentrate on her date with NICK JONAS...and he caught on why.

"Chase told you didn't he?"

"What!?" Zoey asked

"He told you he loved you didn't he?"

"Yea...but how did you know"

"You haven't even heard a word I have said all night and...he kinda talks about you nonstop when he's home for holidays and for the summer...it kinda gets annoying but you tell he really has feelings for you...and well I'm leaving on Sunday...and I think that you should go for him and not me...considering you have only known me for what ..2 or 3 days...you have known Chase for 2 or 3 YEARS!"

"Really...I mean ...I guess I have always had this thought in the back of my mind that me and him would maybe become more than just friends after awhile but when you asked me out...I just kinda put it in the WAY back of my mind where the stuff that I don't want to think about anymore goes..."

"GO FOR IT...go now and tell him...I understand...I promise...but before you go..." He leans in and kisses Zoey on the lips.

"Wow I just kissed Nick Jonas..." Zoey said

"Yea well go tell Chase..."

"GOING...bye..."

"Bye"

Zoey ran to Chase's room and opened the door. She saw him on the couch watching T.V. with Michael. She didn't care...she went up to him and kissed him...while they were kissing Michael was in the background going "WOOT WOOT GO MAN YOU GOT THE GIRL WOOT WOOT"

Zoey and Chase broke off and looked at Michael funny...but then Zoey said it... "I LOVE YOU TOO CHASE"

"Really?" Michael and Chase said at the same time

"Yes, Now Michael...leave..." Zoey replied

"Gladly" Michael said while walking out of the room " I have been waiting soooooooo long for this...now no more of Chase moping around about you having a date with someone!"

"So we together now?" Chase asked

"DUH" Zoey said while kissing him again

SUNDAY:

On Sunday they said bye to Nick, Kevin, and Joe...and lived happily ever after...THE END!

A/N: Okay I know it is a stupid ending and kinda pointless but I just got the Jonas Brothers C.D and I kinda thought that I would write a story with them and " Zoey 101". OH YEA...I don't own the Jonas Brothers or their songs...and I don't own " Zoey 101". Well it was a short oneshot that just came to me while writing...hope you like it...and maybe some one else who has more time on their hands than I do can actually write a fanfic with the Jonas Brothers in it...Read and Review...Flames are welcome...

LOVE MUCH,

CHASE ANDZOFOREVA!


End file.
